Cutting The Supply Line
by Shellback
Summary: An ordinary mining mission takes a turn for the worse when the Toss show up...


Cutting the Supply Line  
  
Disclaimer: StarCraft and all their races belongs to Blizzard and not me.  
  
  
  
The air was filled with hustle and bustle of SCVs as they clattered about constructing depots and research stations. Commander Alexander Schilbach sat in his office overlooking the whole ordeal from his window. "An God damn research mission. I didn't become a Commander by studying Zerg and the odd rock. Yes, this is surely cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
Furrowing his brow the old man walked back to his desk and sat down. He began to look through the mound of reports that gave the missions status. Leaning over he pushed the Comm link on his desk and a woman's voice came over hidden speaker. "Yes, Commander?"  
  
"Has the scout team returned from Sector 78?"  
  
"Uh… Yes Sir! They just arrived back."  
  
"Inform Captain Ryan I want a personal debriefing. That is all."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The Commander leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'Probably just more mineral deposits and the odd geyser.' The graying man thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. Ever since the bureaucrats found out about his little vendetta campaign he was constantly being reassigned to new locations, far from the war at hand. Much to the displeasure of the Senate and First Commander Choren, he was kept to desolate mining operations on vast and deserted planets.  
  
After an hour of waiting, Captain Ryan buzzed in. "You wanted to see me Commander?"  
  
"What did you find." It was more an order than a question. The Commander was not the most patient of people, even though he knew full well that the de-arming process took near thirty minutes. As well, the men had to be cleansed of mineral radiation directly after the removal of their armored suits.  
  
The man gulped and took a deep breath. "We found three new mineral fields along the southern ridge Sir. We also detected low levels of Proto- Radiation…" Ryan's voice drifted off as he became more tense.  
  
"Computer? Display a map of the area with two-hundred and fifty kilometers." Schilbach's voice spoke up, just after the command was given a bluish hologram popped up in front of them. He stood up and strolled over to the hologram with Ryan right beside him. "Show me the fields."  
  
"Field B is situated here, forty kilometers west from our current position. Site C, is just a rough thirty kilometers south west of that. The last field we found, D, is about thirty-five kilometers South-South-East of our position." Small red indicators glowed to life as the Captain touched the hologram.  
  
"Good thing about mining ops is the bureaucrats believe to make money you must spend money. Relay to Corporal Strunli that I want mineral refineries placed at each location. It's too far for SCV's to bring back ten tons of ore, their energy packs wouldn't last half the journey."  
  
"Yes Sir, I'll get to it immediately!" The Captain saluted then turned to leave.  
  
"Captain? Before you go, show me where you found the Proto-Radiation." This stopped the young man dead in his tracks.  
  
"But… But Sir, it was just trace amounts, probably formed by geyser residue mixed with the radiation from the minerals…"  
  
"Listen, 'Sergeant,' you will show me where, exactly where, and each and every single trace amount was found." Schilbach was fully annoyed by the way the Captain was acting and moved face to face with him.  
  
"Please, Sir. It was really nothing to pay any mind to…" Ryan struggled to get out under the strenuous glare of the Commander.  
  
"Corporal, are you forcing me to remind you of just exactly 'who,' is in charge?" He said dropping the Captains rank another notch. "Private?"  
  
"Yes Sir…" Ryan replied outlining the path like signatures.  
  
Alexander watched on as the unnerved man drew the lines out with his fingers. They seemed to pass right by the mineral fields. "Captain? Even with my limited amount of knowledge about the Protoss, your excuse for the signatures was utter bullshit. I don't know how much those bureaucrats are paying you… but if you ever conceal information like this from me again, I will have you court-martialed if not lined up in front of a firing squad. Do you understand me Captain?"  
  
"Y-yes Commander!"  
  
"Now get out of my sight before I demote your ass into the ground!"  
  
The poor Captain nearly ran out of his c.o.'s office. Alexander sat back down in his chair and sighed. "Hmm, this mission might not be so boring after all."  
  
*  
  
Two Days Later  
  
*  
  
"Hey! Did you hear the Captain got chewed out by the Commander?" One man said to another leaning over the top of his bunk.  
  
"Really? What for?" Another said looking up at him.  
  
"I heard he tried to cover up the 'Toss tracks we found a few days ago. You know the Commander's a war hero? He lead the Alpha Zenomorph campaign back in 3012."  
  
"I heard all the men in that battle got promoted after the retrieval ships made it to the surface." The small conversation was getting a lot of attention from the other twenty or so soldiers. They began to gather around poking fun at their captain and adding their two cents about the war.  
  
"Attention!" Rang out a voice causing the men to stand upright. "What's all the chatter about Private?" Captain Ryan yelled to a man directly in front of him.  
  
"Sir, nothing, Sir!"  
  
"Nothing? It didn't sound like nothing to me Private." Taking a constant verbal beating from the Commander had taken its toll on the nerves of Conner Ryan.  
  
Not really wanting an answer he tried to stare down the man before storming out of the room. Short laughs erupted from the others as they drifted back off to perform the duties.  
  
*  
  
Three Days Prior to the Construction of Sub-base Beta, Delta and Gamma.  
  
*  
  
"Come in Lieutenant." Alexander said just a few seconds before Lieutenant Patterson walked in. "Good to see you Patterson, you have some report for me?"  
  
"Yes Commander, here are the reports on the mining bases." She said handing him three documents.  
  
"I see we've almost reached our quota… for the next six months that is. Tell the SCV men to have the extra materials manufactured into weapons material." His voice almost hinted a bit of glee.  
  
"Sir? May I ask why? There hasn't been any sign of a threat in the two months we've been here." The woman was quite confused at the man's request.  
  
"I've been checking over the censor array readings that I had the SCV's align out the perimeter of each base. There seems to be increasing amounts of Proto-Radiation. And despite what a certain Captain may think, that kind of radiation only comes from one source."  
  
Stifling a small giggle the Lieutenant tensed up at the mention of the radiation. "The Protoss…"  
  
"Even if it is just a mix of gasses, the new shipment of men need something to do besides mine ore. Have them set up three bunkers just inside arrays. If there is anything, we'll be ready."  
  
"I'll get right on it Sir." She said saluting.  
  
"Dismissed. Heh, not even the bureaucrats can stop me from implementing some military features to this mission. They can try to stop me, but I have a good feeling the First Commander will see things my way." An evil grin crossed the mans face, the triple sunset seen from the enormous window complemented his aged features as he made a note to 'step up' security.  
  
*  
  
Two Weeks Later at Sub-Base Delta  
  
*  
  
"The Commander's coming?! I wasn't informed!" Said the nervous Corporal Vaugn.  
  
"He just radioed in now Sir. He just left Alpha on his Uni-Vulture. Lieutenant Patterson said he should arrive in a few hours." Replied Private Koony in a firm voice that only irritated the Corporal.  
  
"Uh… uh, send out the word! Have the men shine up the place immediately! I want this dump cleaned up and ship shape before the Commander arrives. Go now!" He began screaming pulling his shoulder length hair.  
  
"Yes Sir…" The Private said mockingly as he left ever so casually.  
  
"Agh! I'm gonna loose my rank over this."  
  
*  
  
Fifty Kilometers North East of Sub-Base Delta  
  
*  
  
"I'm making pretty good time. Oni my friend, how 'bout we take the scenic rout?" Alexander said to his bike pulling off the already laid path.  
  
After travelling a few more kilometers the on board computer bleeped. He looked down to see the computer had detected trace amounts of PR. "I should check it out, good thing I had the boys pack this puppy up with a few anti-tank missiles." Arming one of the short-range missiles Alexander stepped on the gas and took off into the desert.  
  
'Grr, I've been following this trail for nearly an hour! Where are they? What the hell?' He thought to himself seeing the that the computer had lost the trail. Slowing to a stop he half stepped out to support the machine from tipping on its side. "Maybe that jackass was right, just a bunch of critters who spent too much time near the crystals…"  
  
Just as he was about to start moving again, a Zealot rose from the sandy terrain. It stood nearly eight feet tall and only got worse as it engaged its energy blades. "Heh, stupid fool, he can't take me on by him… self…"  
  
Another Zealot dug himself out of the ground and activated its blades as well. Four more Zealots followed suit as they surrounded the bike. Human, why are you here?  
  
"I was sent to mine the ore in this area. We come in peace and do not wish to start a war. Please, let me pass."  
  
We will let you pass human. Mine your ore and then leave. This planet belongs to the High Seven of Aiur. You are unwelcome, but we do not wish any hostilities. Now go… The telepathic voice was cut off as one of the Zealots were torn apart by live ammunitions.  
  
"What the?!" To his right a platoon of Marines opened fire on the rest of the aliens. "Commander Alexander Schilbach to advancing platoon! Stop your assault! That's an order!"  
  
It was too late. The last remaining Zealot raised its plasma field and absorbed the on coming fire. It waved its arms in the air and the ground began to shake. A giant claw reached out of the dirt just a few feet from the Commander. When it had fully emerged it bleeped and up came three more Dragoons. The Dragoons targeted the approaching the Marines and fired blowing pieces of flesh and metal everywhere. Turning their attention back to the bike they powered up their weapons. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got an inspection to do." The man said tearing past them.  
  
*  
  
Sub-Base Delta  
  
*  
  
The lines of SCV's all stood properly awaiting the arrival of the man who ran all the operations on the planet. Inside the base paced a nervous Corporal Vaugn. "Ehh, he was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago. What if something happened?"  
  
"Calm yourself Corporal, we wouldn't want you having a heart attack now would we?" Said the sly Private Kloony.  
  
"You can't talk to me that way you grub! Apologize or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what? Demote me?" Just as his words were said another man in polished uniform ran inside.  
  
"Sirs! The Commander is heading towards the base…"  
  
"It's about time…"  
  
"He's being followed by a squad of Dragoons! He's ordered the base into Defense Stage Gold!"  
  
Both men's eye widened at the news, Kloony rushed over to the computer and punched in a sequence. Lights began flashing and klaxons rang through the entire base.  
  
Out side the SCVs set up the ground to ground heavy bolts. Ten stations were set up and the reserve Marines piled into their designated bunkers and locked in their magazines. "Kloony to all defensive units, prepare give the Commander some cover fire!" He announced from the cockpit of one of the heavy bolt launchers.  
  
He received confirmation from each unit except one. The heavy bolt unit six did not respond. Inside the Corporal sat itching to pull the trigger as soon as the targets came within range. Kloony ignored him and enhanced his scope settings so he could see the blue flares explode around the uni- bike. 'Just a little farther… You're mine!' He pulled the trigger and released a massive whoosh of sound and fire as the bolt flew forward and towards the Commander.  
  
*  
  
"Incoming projectile!" Said the on board computer showing a map and the position of the missile and the bike.  
  
Alexander managed to swerve out of the way but was thrown forward from the blast. "Ah! Fucking idiots! Who are they trying to hit?" He yelled standing the bike back on it's wheel and roaring off.  
  
He looked back to see a giant crater and the three other Dragoons had stopped their advance. "Whew! That was a close one… Holy shit!"  
  
Three huge plasma spheres shot past him and contacted with one of the bolt launchers. The other two spheres exploded against the protective shielding of the command center.  
  
*  
  
Back at the base SCVs were running around repairing the damage done to the base. Kloony watched on as the Dragoons pulled away and disappeared into an oncoming sandstorm. "Com… der Schi… ch… porting… any casualties?"  
  
"Uh… Corporal Vaugn is dead sir. How are you doing?"  
  
"… better da…"  
  
The transmission was failing due to the high density of metals in the sand and terrain. Kloony got out of his unit and headed inside the base to wait for the Commander.  
  
*  
  
Command Deck of Sub-Base Delta  
  
*  
  
"All right! Who's the greasy mother who nearly wiped me off the face of this planet?" Raged the livid Commander.  
  
"Sorry Sir! It was my fault." Kloony said lowering his head.  
  
"So it was you huh? Look at me when I'm talking to you boy! As far as I'm concerned, you just started an interspecies war by sending out those trigger happy Marines!"  
  
"That wasn't us Sir! Sub-Base Beta thought you were being chased the way you were moving out there. They informed us to be alert but we couldn't see anything on radar. Those Marines should be punished Sir!" The man said trying to push the blame.  
  
"I don't care who they belonged to! The fact of the matter is we're now at war Private! Now I want you to get your pansy ass down to Grid tracking and pull me up the location of the Protoss base. If we can take them out before they send out a message to their home world I might just overlook this whole incident." Taking a moment to digest the orders Kloony dashed off to get the requested information.  
  
*  
  
Less than thirty minutes later a dispatch of thirty Marines was sent to intercept the Dragoons. Even with air transport they weren't able to catch them before they reached the Nexus. Schilbach had ordered Kloony upgraded to Captain, just so he could lead the squad into battle. The transport had landed a few kilometers north of the main base and they prepared to take out their relay station. "All right, Jenx, you take Merauder Team and plant the explosives. I'll lead Dreadnought Team to take out their power crystals. We'll rendezvous here in two hours."  
  
Less than an hour into the mission both teams were vaporized. They had succeeded in taking out the array, but once the explosion went off all hell broke loose. It was a malicious slaughterhouse of gore and metal as the energy blades easily cut through the light armor of the Marines.  
  
Commander Schilbach sat in his temporary office and watched as the life signs of each man disappear. "It seems the Protoss are stronger than I anticipated. It seems to me that we control eighty percent of the area's minerals and geysers… hmm. It's too far even for the Toss to air lift their drones to the nearest field. This could work to my advantage. Yes… Lieutenant!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Tell Captain Wrenger He is to establish a wall between the Toss's main base and every mineral field within fifty kilometers."  
  
"Isn't that a bit close Sir? And every mineral field will drain the budget."  
  
"I know that. I want a minimum of fifty Marines at each site. Have the engineers upgrade their weapons, armor won't be a problem, they'll all be in bunkers. Now go. I want this done as fast as humanly possible."  
  
"Yes Sir!" The man said running out of the room.  
  
'Not even the all powerful Toss can survive without minerals.'  
  
*  
  
Three Weeks Prior to the Construction of Defense Project MINE  
  
*  
  
"Sir! Scorpion base has reported heavy air assaults over the past few days. They're running low on supplies."  
  
"Air lift five SCVs and fresh supplies to each site… We've almost got them."  
  
*  
  
One Week Later  
  
*  
  
Sir, our forces are weakening, we can't continue to assault the Terran forces any longer. There are no more minerals left to mine and the geysers are completely depleted. We must surrender! One Zealot announced to his former.  
  
Don't be foolish! We still have enough to attack and defeat their smallest encampment. If we can get to it's minerals we can crush them!  
  
Yes Sir…  
  
*  
  
The Protoss led one final and glorious campaign against the Terran army. When all of their forces had gathered just outside the line of bunkers they charged. Blasters blazing destroying everything in sight. When they reached the mineral field they stopped dead. Nothing was there. The minerals had been mined clean and the geyser didn't even sputter.  
  
The Scout ships soon detected a squad of enemy Vultures approaching and warned the others. Knowing that Vultures couldn't attack air vehicles they went to intercept the squad. The bikes road on past swerving in and out of laser fire. Busy with the quick bikes they failed to notice the on coming transport trucks. Coming to a halt the unloaded four massive Goliath's. When they finally did notice it was too late. The Goliath's fired their anti-air missiles and swatted them out of the sky.  
  
*  
  
"Wolf transport? Have the Golli's arm their napalm missiles and aim them into the valley."  
  
The bikes watched in anticipation as the missiles were fired. Ten massive cylinders shot through the air and erupted into massive flames reaching up into the heavens. "Tank Division Red Turtle come in Red Turtle."  
  
"This is Red Turtle One Platinum awaiting orders Sir!"  
  
"Unleash Hell…"  
  
MISSION COMPLETE 


End file.
